Deeper than a famiglia
by Himeageha31
Summary: A storyline start at 6 years after the main story of katekyo hitman reborn. A new enemies is about to destroy the Vongola. What will the new wanna be 10th of Vongola do about this? :D


**Author : Eh~ Well, This . .**

**Squalo : VOIII! IT'S GONNA START SOON ! PREPARE YOURSELF ! *appeared from nowhere***

**Tsuna : Hiii! O,Ok,, *run to his position***

**Hayato : Cih~ That noisy shark man.. *annoyed but follow his 10th***

**Levi : Boss! It's time alrea. . .UAGHHH! *thrown with a glass of wine***

**Xanxus : Shut up, Scum !**

**About 10 minutes later ~**

**Author : Ok ! Everyone, this is my . .**

**Mukuro : Kufufu~ I hope you didn't call me for nothing, Himemiya Ageha. *suddenly appear behind the author***

**Author : Of course ,T_T I will not call you for . .**

**Hibari : Rokudo Mukuro , I've found you. *take out the tonfas***

**Author : Hiiii~~! * traumatized***

**~"PLEASE WAIT FOR US ABOUT 10 MORE MINUTES, WE'RE EXPERIENCING SOME TECHNICAL AND MENTAL PROBLEM" ~**

***The screen turn on again, ***

**Author : Thanks for waiting.**

**I am really sorry for the inconvinience *bowed*. This is my first fic, really hope everyone enjoying it. ^^**

**I will introduce the OFC and organization in chapter 3.. Before chapter 3, can everyone please bear up with this a little?**

**Thanks alot. Well, I wish everyo. . *suddenly a wine glass flew past next to the author, almost hit the author**shocked***

**Xanxus : Oy, So slow.**

**Author stay in shocked.**

**Bel : Shishishi~ The author is in her bad period now. So the prince will take her place to end this. Please also noted that the stupid author not owned any of us.**

**Fran : Senpai, your shishishi is just annoying as usual. I think the author think so too. *Stabbed* Well, anyone , please read and review please. I will award every of you that r&r the fake prince's knives , ah~ although it's bent already.**

* * *

><p>" Ok, I think today meeting is at the end now. Anything else?" A boy around early-twentieth with brunette hair just look around the huge meeting hall, searching for any participants that maybe have some complaints towards today's meeting subject.<p>

Everyone silence. He looked at his right where his right hand man was sitting, Hayato is his so-called name, he looks desperate though no words of complaint come out of his mouth, and continue with his Rain guardian that sat next of Hayato, he just put the so-easy-going smile as always, and his next , the Sun guardian that just hanged both his hand in front of his chest, and a group of delinquent assassin that just sat there as the meeting start and never seems to care about this meeting. Then, he looked at his left where the so called discipline committee was sit there silence from the beginning of the meeting, also his next a girl with an eye patch in her right eye just sat there with a little worried face that she expressed to her boss, and the 'not real' twins princess that sat next the eye patched girl, one with a tattoo in her hand just sat there folding her hands, and the other just sat there with a little objection expression though just stay silence and the group of intelligence girl sat to the next while still listening to his speech . And at last, at the other ends of the meeting table, sat the old man that just looking straight to that man eyes.

It's already about 2 minutes after that man's words and still no other voice could be heard. "Well then, without any voice raised, I acknowledge it as everyone in participate of this meeting is agree with the meeting decision" and so he decided. "So, I will dismiss these meeting participants, thank you" He continued.

"Judaime!" his so called Right hand man just raised his voice. "How come that decision can get in your brain, Juudaime?" He then said out loud a complaint intonation sentences.

"Tsuna" His Rain attribute guardian just continue with his a little disagreement expression. "I know it's already not the complaint time though . . . . "

Tsuna just shake his head. "Hey, come on, Yamamoto, Gokudera. The objection time is over. And I am sure this will be fine." He smiled.

"Judaime. " Hayato just gave a sighed noticed as he's give up to convince his Boss.

"VOOIIIIIIIIIIIIII! THRASH, WE'RE LEAVING NOW !" a loud voice echoed through the meeting hall, as everyone was surprised by the immediate sounds, a group of delinquent just stand up from where they sat and is about to leave the place.

"Ushishishishi~ we have nothing to do at this not-so-cool place. Prince is not used to this strict place." He ended his sentences with a catch phrase of 'ushishishi' as usual.

"Bel-senpai, how come a fake prince like senpai is not used to this kind of place. As I thought, you are really the fake Prince. Ah! And Also the fake genius." A froggy hat boy throw a voice to comment at his upper senpai and got the knives thrown at his froggy hat at the end of his words.

"Silence, peasant. You said Fake Prince Twice, you froggy. Ushishishi~ " he answered as the knives was thrown.

"And you insult me two times too, Fake Prince senpai."

"VOIIIIII! YOU TWO STUPID ROOKIES! WE'RE LEAVING!"

"Come on, Squ-chan. Mind your blood pressure, please." A total oshare girl-like man with a green haired and a pair of sunglasses warned his loud voice companion.

"Yes, captain"

"Ushishi. . ." Both of them answered as the strategy-captain of the delinquent group command them. They start to walk out the hall with their boss, a total silence and ignorance from the beginning of meeting at the front.

"Wait, Xanxus! " The ignorance boss just gave his usual glare to the owner of the voice who dared to called him when he's about to leave this 'thrash-bin' Group of people.

The owner of the voice, a pink haired girl with a tattoo in her hand walked to put a small distance between them. "Ninth have something to talk with you and Tsuna. Don't forget to come to Ninth room after this, ok?" She whispered. He ignored and walks away, after his Fiancée also his younger sister finished her words. Leave the others 'trash' in their own free time from the tense air of their presence. The pink haired girl just sighed to see Xanxus's attitude.

"Boss, how about we make our leave also?" A girl with a tall posture approached the Pink haired girl. Those words also made the others girls in group, or their so called association name, Rozenkreuz to make a move to leave too, where their make their ready to leave as soon as their boss order.

"Yeah" The female boss just agreed.

When they're about to leave, Tsuna approach the pink haired boss "Ah~ Thanks a lot for today, Chika-chan." Tsuna bowed as he said his gratitude. Chika replied with smile. She changes her sight to the old man in the corner "Please excuse us, Ninth" Then leave that hall with her guardians.

* * *

><p>"Ah! I've been waiting for you, Tsunayoshi-kun." Ninth sit behind his working desk. Tsuna self-welcomed himself and found that Xanxus that he's not good in dealing with is already present in the office, sitting in one of the armchair that available in the office with Chika that sitting beside him. "Uh~ I am sorry. It seems like I am late" He apologized when he realize that he's the one who arrive last.<p>

"It's not only 'seems', Scum" Xanxus added the comments. He didn't forget the glare that he usually shoots to his interlocutor. Chika sense the tense air and tried to break the ice between them. "Xanxus! " She grab Xanxus's arm as if asking him to stop teasing Tsuna."It's okay,Tsuna. You don't need to apologize. How about taking a sit? " She smiled. Tsuna accept the offer and pick a sit at one of the available armchair.

"So, I am calling both of you, and of course my secretary, Tear (Chika's italian name) to explore more about the discussion that we just now held. Tear, please. . "Chika nodded as the ninth command. "As you wish, ninth." She stands up between them with a bunch of paper in her hands.

_"Vassaland Famiglia, mafia group with incredible sums of members and above average in Financial and Political. Their activities include some investment in the U.S's Washington Lord Office that sells car spare part and some big company in Tax and Income; also own some building company with rental service businesses. Some of their members also got a lot of connection with the black market that sell Drugs and also make their opportunity to spin their luck in there. The famiglia take a residence in South America big forest, Amerada. The Vassaland Famiglia's family members include Their 9th Boss, Miheel Vassaland, and his next Heir 10th boss, Mira Vassaland and his younger brother Michael Vassaland. Mira Vassaland, 28 years old, the in-training wanna be 10th boss, she's good in her grade when she's in school, graduated from the international mafia university with the highest score, also the successful Businesswoman that lead one of her famiglia company to be able to competive with our company. Also her younger brother, Michael Vassaland, 18 years old. Just like his sister, he scored excellent in almost his entire grade in school, his father gonna heir all of his big companies to his son when he's graduated from high school. And the other hand, Miheel Vassaland, 67 years old, a gonna retire boss of Vassaland famiglia. He's a man that makes history in one of Vongola's and Heartnet's famiglia war. A great man with a lot of experience and influence in the world he lives."_

After a long explanation about the mafia group called Vassaland, she looks her surrounding to find any question from the information she gave. Though she just got a 'jaw-drop' expression from Tsuna who is amused by the world range information that Chika got. And a total ignorance expression from her fiancée also Elder brother and a gentle smile from his adopted father.

"Whoa! That's impressive, Chika-chan." He added a comment when he finished 'un-dropped' his jaw. "How you can get that much information, well I mean, so detail information?" He continued.

Chika answered him with a smile.

"Well, Tsuna, it's usual for us, the financial and political group of Vongola to 'know' these much if it's still in a circle around business and politics. "

Tsuna gulped. It's his turn to look at his surrounding where he found Ninth expression like 'oh, it's so natural to hear all of these things from Chika' and a total ignorance as usual from Xanxus. He sighed as he thinks he's late to realize it, although he knows the most that Chika is good at these kinds of things. "Pl, please continue then, Chika-chan."

Chika nodded. "So, I will talk the main point now. " She turns the paper to next pages. "About the meeting that we will hold with Vassaland famiglia next week, I suppose that all of you already know the subject. It's about the join forces of their armies with ours. Well, at first when I receive the letter I get no point of thinking what the advantage of them when they joined the forces with us. Although I can't say there are no advantages at all."

"So, they can be strong enough to expand their black market range using our famiglia named?" Tsuna made a blank guess.

Chika stand silence. "I still doubt about it, if it's their reason, why they didn't asked for the cooperating in financial and political. I rather advice them to cooperate if it's their reason, so we also known the background of their drug trafficking tracks"

Tsuna seems in deep thought of the possibility of their acts to join with their forces.

"So that's why I called of you Scum. If it's join forces you scum talking about, it's definitely they wanna make use of us to help them achieve some territory that they can't control with their own power or rather make us as their pawns." Xanxus who is kept silence from the beginning give a little hint lamp for all of them.

"Maybe what Xanxus said have the point." The Ninth nodded in agreement. It's put everyone in silence for a bit long times.

Tsuna sighed. "Well, let just wait and see what they plotted in the meeting next week."

"But, we must have some kind of preparation before the meeting; don't you think so, Tsuna? What will we do if they force us to sign the agreement?"

"It will be fine, Chika-chan. don't worry! I'll make sure the meeting goes smoothly."

"How can I am not worried that they requirement participants for the meeting is just you as the boss of Vongola's and Xanxus as the boss of Assassin Group, Varia? "

Tsuna can feel the hidden feeling of Chika's words that was worrying him and Xanxus rather than the smoothness of the meeting between these both famiglias.

"We're strong enough to fight back if they're about to attack us." Xanxus added some words before Tsuna can. Tsuna relieve that Xanxus is here to persuade his fiancée that worried for their safety because he really can't do anything with Chika's stubbornness if she's starting to talk about the safety of works.

"But . . . "

"Tear, leave the rest for them. They are sneaky enough to handle it. I think you are busy with your works that are already like an erupted mountain in your office. You must be tired with all of this, so leave one of the works to them is not that bad enough, don't you think so?" The ninth cut Chika's words before she could finish it. She heard the ninth, silence for a while to be caught in her deep thought, and then she sighed. "Well, please take care of yourselves. "

* * *

><p><strong>Author : Nyaa~~ I know alot of people that read this fic will have alot of question around their heads..but please stay tuned to know the answer..:D*big smile*<strong>

***Xanxus throws the wine glass almost hit the author (unknown number of times already) if Fran didn't used his illusion***

**Xanxus : Kasuu !**

**Author : What Xan-chan? T_T**

**Xanxus : *more rage* *now throwing the tequila bottle***

**Author : *curious* What happen to Xan-chan Luss-neechan?**

**Luss : *Happy being called nee-chan* Ah! That's nee~ BOss become more more arrogant when he hear that he have to work together with Vongola 10th Boss in next chapter.**

**Bel : Shishishi ~ I can't wait to see the next chapter.**

**Fran : Ah! Boss are raging again. * Pointed at Xanxus that is throwing another wine glass at his underlings* Boss sure have the skill of throw anything at other people. *amazed***

**Author : That's not something you must amazed about, Fran-chan?**

**Fran : *not listening* I am sure , if boss participate in the world javelin or shot put match, he can win easily.**

**Bel : Stupid, How come Boss wanna participate in those kind of competition, Shishishi~!**

**Fran : And I am sure now, that Bel-senpai is jealous because I didn't mention his name. (Bel use 'throw' to throw knives too)XDD**

**Bel : Shishishi ~ Why the Prince must jealous about those kind of things? *throw the knives at Fran***

**Fran : It hurt, Bel-senpai..**

**Squalo : *walked in* VOIIIII! WHAT ARE YOU ALL LAZING ABOUT?AND YOU! *pointed at the author* IT'S ABOUT TIME TO START THE NEXT CHAPTER, YOU STUPID DAMN AUTHOR.**

**Xanxus : *Twitched* *More raged* *and now throwing the door at Squalo's head* Shut Up , Scum!**

**Squalo : VOIII! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING, DAMN BOSS ?**

***and the loud Squalo start his usual lecture (actually bad words) WITH HIS LOUD VOICE!)***

**Xanxus : *Totally ignore***

**Author : We,, welll~ I will post the next chapter After I can safely return from Xanxus's mansion first..T_T*RUN AWAY***

**Squalo : VOOIII! YOU SHOULD REVIEW IF YOU READ THIS STUPID FANFICTION OR YOU RATHER CHOOSE TO BE SLICE BY ME...!**

***Zreppp ( power sources run low)***


End file.
